Shanon
Character Type Minor, Boss to Final-Boss grade Status Alive, Ripmin, Kenda Class, Magic User Division presumably, member of the Terrorclaw tribe Appearance A ripmin with rather deep, dark blue eyes that one could get lost gazing at. Her body is primarily black with stripes (running the length of her body) that are shade of blue so dark they blend-in with the black. Her under-belly is an off-white color. Like Ritzoa, she's full-grown and yet is rather small, being just slightly bigger than Ritzoa. She has an array of intricate designs across her back and her shoulders in white. The glyphs are inscribed among these designs and change according to her will. The glyphs and designs will start glowing and flashing red if she's preparing a Union. Abilities Commands a unique "glyph" power that runs purely on magic. The glyphs on her shoulders can produce weapons for her to strike with or produce various elemental attacks in a moment's notice; the weapons vanish after she strikes with them. The glyph that is on her back gives her other varying abilities. She's extremely wise and generally knows when to back down in a fight. A "back glyph" that she has can make her incredibly fast; additionally, there's another one that allows her to generate wings and fly (though she can't use Unions in-flight). Also, she can switch glyphs on-the-fly so don't be surprised if the same hand uses one weapon one second and is suddenly hurling completely something else the next. For more information concerning the Glyph System, check the separate page. All these glyphs make her offensive abilities very well-rounded and she can attack in a vast assortment of methods. Weaknesses She can be harmed by any manner of attack and her skin provides negligible defense from physical attack, but her back-glyph may be used to enhance her defenses, making her weaknesses as variable as her own attacks. However, she doesn't have the reflexes to change defenses rapidly so attacks that differ in nature quickly can bypass her defensive abilities. Resistances & Immunities Her magic allows her to see through many tricks and illusions. She's somewhat resistant to electricity. She is not really immune to anything. Personality Serene and quiet usually (and perhaps a bit quant), she doesn't really like to fight (perhaps part of the reason she's with the Terrorclaws) though she becomes quite fierce once she starts fighting. She's friendly but her peaceful yet serious nature belies her actual ferocity in battle; she isn't to be taken lightly. Themes Welcome to Legend - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Battle: Chamber of Ruin - Castlevania: OoE Tropes Cloud Cuckoo Lander (a bit of one)﻿, The Quiet One (She's most talkive to Ritzoa though), Let's Get Dangerous (she doesn't like to fight but...), Glass Cannon (she has poor defense but can hit hard) Trivia Admittedly, I've been playing Castlevania far too much and I finally decided to create a character with abilities based on the Glyph system from OoE.﻿ Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters